


The Whole Is Greater

by boombashkas



Series: The Gestalt-Qualität [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Diplomacy, Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, Inter-camp integration, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pasta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombashkas/pseuds/boombashkas
Summary: It's up to the leaders of both camps to set an example of friendship, harmony, and cooperation. Jason and Percy take their roles very seriously.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: The Gestalt-Qualität [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755745
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281





	The Whole Is Greater

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i'm back with a part 2!  
> this is nothing but pure mindless fluff. no plot just fluff and kissing and fluff and more kissing. i hope you guys like that lol  
> also, while searching the chb wiki i realized the arena is supposed to be a room?? like indoors?? why did i never know this. anyway just ignore that and assume it's always been outdoors thanks.  
> hope you guys like it!! leave a comment if you do <33

Jason wasn’t entirely sure helping the Head Counselor of Hephaestus build four mechanized bronze horses was what he was supposed to be doing as Camp Jupiter’s ambassador to Camp Half-Blood, but he found he didn’t particularly mind – mainly because it gave him a hilltop view of Percy gently directing beginner swordfighters into the correct stances and holds. 

He had been visiting Camp Half-Blood often over the past few weeks to discuss new issues with Chiron and the counselors, especially those they couldn’t resolve by sending letters via the giant eagles of Camp Jupiter or the miraculous Iris Messages that Jason and Reyna had been introduced to. The inter-camp relations were improving day by day, and Jason found himself actually becoming better friends with the Greek campers every time he came to Camp Half-Blood.

Of course, Jason wasn’t required to attend to these issues in person. Reyna always reminded him they could send one of the Centurions; Hazel Levesque was the natural choice. But Jason always volunteered to go himself. He looked forward to these visits.

Although he didn’t think this was part of the job description. 

Leo Valdez kneeled on the polished back of one bronze horse, elbow deep inside the animal’s neck, wrestling with the cogs and gears inside. The horse’s head was bowed, the panels of its majestic neck all flipped open to reveal the inner workings. Jason had a clear view of the maze of metal inside, gleaming with oil, and he wondered, for probably the hundredth time, how such genius could be hidden in as unassuming a person as Leo. He and Reyna had already discussed the possibility of introducing an apprenticeship program underneath Leo’s tutelage. They had only talked about it between the two of them though, and even though he knew the children of Vulcan in Camp Jupiter would definitely be up for it, he wasn’t too sure Leo would have the same response.

Above him, Leo whistled at Jason. Jason knew he should probably be offended that this was the way Leo chose to get a praetor’s attention, but he had figured out long ago that explaining the concept of hierarchy between campers to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood was virtually impossible.

“Hey, can I get the socket wrench?” Leo asked.

Jason looked at the toolbox in his hands, clueless. “The what?”

Leo leaned forward to the point of unbalancing and picked something that didn’t even look like a wrench out of the toolbox. “At least you’re pretty, right?” he said, laughing when Jason blushed.

He expected Leo to silently go back to work, but that apparently wasn’t his style. He pushed his arm down through the horse’s neck, into its chest, peered into the open panel, and said, “Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

“Who?”

“Percy? Your _boyfriend_?”

“Oh.” Jason turned quickly away. “I will, later. He looks busy right now.”

And he _did_ look busy. He was teaching the young campers a slashing movement that Jason had never seen used in combat, but which seemed pretty rudimentary. Jason didn’t want to interrupt.

But it wasn’t just that. He wasn’t sure how he would approach him in the first place. Percy was always the one to come up to him first, to throw his arms around Jason and smack a loud kiss to his cheek like he didn’t care who was watching. Just the thought of doing that himself made Jason’s palms prick with sweat. He wasn’t that open with his emotions, and years of having discipline and restraint drilled into him didn’t help.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel the same as Percy did, as _much_ as Percy did. Percy had given no indication yet of misinterpreting Jason’s occasional hesitations, and Jason was desperately hoping Percy never would, even though he had been having a sinking feeling for a long while that it was only a matter of time. 

Leo snorted, breaking him out of his longing. “Trust me, you’re not interrupting him. He’d drop everything if he knew you were here.”

Jason’s heart clenched. “Really?”

“Dude, he’s _always_ talking about you.” Leo wriggled his arm, and there was a popping noise from inside the horse. Its eyelids rose for a few seconds, glowing gold underneath. “Yes!” Leo pumped his fist in the air. “Fixed it.”

Jason smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Leo leaned forward and threw the socket wrench back in the toolbox without much ceremony, making the box clang in Jason’s hands. “You were a great assistant, praetor.”

“So it works now?”

“Only one way to find out.” Leo pushed the panel closed. “Let’s take this baby for a –“

“Jason!”

Jason whirled around, just in time to see Percy start running up the hill, a giant smile on his face. Jason felt one breaking across his own lips, and he only barely managed to set the toolbox down before Percy crashed into him, locking his arms around Jason.

“It’s my boyfriend!” he announced, laughing into Jason’s ear, cheek warm against Jason’s. Jason laughed in response, bringing his arms gently up and around him.

They hadn’t seen each other in almost a week, but now the time felt meaningless. It was like he had never left Percy’s side. Percy, who was warm and smelled like the sea breeze, and fit so perfectly between his arms, so securely against his chest, so sweetly into the crook of his neck. He could feel his breathing against his stomach, and it felt so precious he tightened his hold as if he could protect it.

Percy pulled back so they were nose-to-nose. His smile wasn’t any less brilliant up close.

He kissed Jason thoroughly. “Hi, boyfriend,” he murmured against Jason’s lips.

“Hi,” Jason sighed. He knew nothing but Percy’s eyes, the gentle curve of his smile, the way his nose brushed Jason’s.

“No, keep going, guys,” Leo said. “I love it when my food comes back up. Get to taste it a second time.”

Jason was learning new things about the Greek demigods every day. Today, he had learned that Leo Valdez had a special talent for ruining the mood as easily as he could fasten a screw.

It didn’t seem to annoy Percy, though. He just kissed Jason’s cheek loudly and grinned at Leo. “This bothering you, Valdez?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “You’re so obnoxious.”

The way he said it would have irritated Jason, but the way Percy laughed made it obvious this was normal for them. “Come on,” Percy said, stepping away but immediately grabbing hold of Jason’s hand. “We should probably leave Leo to his _literal_ devices.”

“Hey, you’re taking away my assistant!” Leo protested. “At least hand me my toolbox, it’s right there!”

“He’s not your assistant, he’s a _praetor_.” Percy rolled his eyes at Jason in an exaggerated way. “Honestly, Leo, you’re such a pleb.”

“Copying insults from Annabeth because you can’t come up with better ones yourself won’t get you a seat at the grown-up table, you know.”

“I was going to give you the toolbox,” Percy said, pulling Jason back down the hill, “but now I changed my mind.”

“Percy! Dude!” Percy just laughed and took off running, Jason right behind him, grinning all the way down. “I’m going to get you back for this!” Leo shouted behind them as they raced to the bottom of the hill.

Jason slowed himself down when he reached the bottom, not wanting to bump into any unsuspecting campers, and Percy, as if he had been waiting for just this opportunity, grabbed him, pushed him against a tree, and kissed him again.

Jason was going to stay in Camp Half-Blood for the rest of his life.

The flush in Percy’s cheeks looked delicious. Jason couldn’t bite his cheeks, so instead he decided to do it to his lips instead.

“So,” Percy said later, panting. “What brings you here today?”

It took Jason a while to collect his thoughts. “A meeting with Chiron,” he said finally. “About the disagreements between the fauns and the satyrs. And to do an inventory of the rooms we’ll be staying at.”

“In the Big House?” Percy’s eyes sparkled. “I can’t wait for that. It’ll be amazing.” He took Jason’s hand. “We’ll be with each other for a week, day and night. Isn’t that crazy?”

Percy always fixed their hands together perfectly, like a key in a lock. Jason wasn’t even sure who was supposed to the key and who was supposed to be the lock. “It’ll be amazing,” he said.

Percy squeezed his hand. “Come on, I’ll take you to the Big House.”

As they walked, Percy talked about his day, interrupting himself to point things out to Jason that he thought Jason might not have seen last time he had visited. Jason watched, mesmerized, hooked on the quietest word, the slightest smile, the smallest chuckle.

“You should have told me you were coming,” Percy said as they passed by a group of campers playing volleyball. “I would have gotten the others to take my classes so my schedule would be clear.”

Jason’s cheerful mood died down a little. “You’re busy today?” he asked.

“Not super busy.” Percy bumped his shoulder with Jason’s. “I could try and convince the other counselors to take my classes while you’re talking to Chiron, if you want?”

“Yeah, of course! Do that.”

Chiron was at the porch of the Big House, drinking tea out of a large orange mug that said World’s Best Centaur. He waved to the two of them as they approached the front steps.

Percy kissed Jason’s cheek, sweet and soft. “I’ll see you when you’re done, okay?”

“Okay.” Jason couldn’t help but grin like a complete fool. 

“Take care of him, Chiron!” Percy called as he walked away backwards. “Limited edition – I’ve only got the one!” he added, making Jason trip over his feet in laughter.

He spent the better part of the afternoon in the rec room of the Big House, going through all urgent points of discussion, then later cycling through the many bedrooms on the upper floor of the house, including the one he would spend the night in. All the while, the little patch of skin on his cheek tingled with the memory of Percy’s lips.

~*~

Percy was waiting with his hands on his hips as Jason exited the Big House. “Oh, good,” he said. “You took so long, I was worried Mr. D might have vaporized you.”

“Percy,” Chiron said, “You have such little faith.”

“In Mr. D? Yes. In you? Of course not.” As soon as they were within arm’s length of each other, Percy lifted his hand and Jason interlocked his fingers with Percy’s, quick as reflex. “All done?” he asked Jason.

His eyes were soft in the gentle light of the late afternoon. “Yup,” Jason said. “We got through everything. Thank you for your time, Chiron,” he said, turning to Chiron.

“It was my pleasure, Jason,” Chiron nodded his head at him. “Did you like the room you’ll be staying in tonight?”

“Yes, thanks for accommodating me.”

Instead of answering Jason, Chiron raised his eyebrows at Percy. Percy huffed. 

“I wasn’t going to _do_ anything, Chiron,” he complained. “Jason’s staying in the Big House and the Big House only, I heard you the last million times you said it.”

Jason’s ears warmed with realization. “Of course I’m staying in the Big House,” he blurted. “There’s no other option. _Is_ there?”

Percy tugged at Jason’s ear playfully. “Don’t worry, praetor. I won’t make you break any rules.” He leaned in. “Yet,” he whispered.

“Alright,” Chiron said loudly. “Thank you for your time, Jason. Percy, please help Jason to dinner and the campfire tonight.”

“I’m on it,” Percy said, saluting.

“I will see you tonight, Jason,” Chiron said. Jason’s name sounded completely different in Chiron’s voice than it did in Percy’s. 

“Come on,” Percy said, already tugging Jason away before Chiron had even closed the door behind him. “Let’s watch the swordfighting lesson I have right now with the older kids. Malcolm from the Athena cabin’s taking it, and I really want you to see how well the kids do.”

“I know they’ll do amazing.” And he meant it. The Greek campers might not be as well-organized and regimented as their Roman counterparts, but they were equally as skilled, and definitely more creative with that skill. Their ‘army’ was nothing compared to the forces of Camp Jupiter, but Jason hadn’t seen a single camper in all his visits to Camp Half-Blood that couldn’t easily lead a cohort into battle by themselves.

The arena looked the same as it had when Jason had been watching it earlier that morning. The ground was swept and clean, and rows of tables to one side held weapons and armor. The tiers of benches lining the edges were mostly empty – since most people were busy with other classes or tasks, Percy explained – but the bench nearest them was occupied by Annabeth Chase, bent over her ever-present laptop.

She looked up when Percy called her name. “Oh, hi,” she said, eyes sliding from Percy to Jason. “I heard you were in the neighborhood.”

“Just dropping by.” Jason took a seat next to her, leaving enough space between them for Percy. But to his surprise, Percy chose to sit directly behind him, propping up both feet on either side of Jason and pulling him back against his chest.

With anyone else, Jason would have been uncomfortable to the point of leaving, and more than a little embarrassed. But with Percy, he found himself struggling against the exultant smile threatening to break across his face. He settled back against Percy’s chest, positively beaming with pride.

For her part, Annabeth did not acknowledge any of it. “You already met with Chiron?” she asked Jason.

“For _hours_ ,” Percy said, crossing his arms across Jason’s collar. “I was waiting the _whole_ time.”

“You had classes to teach,” Annabeth said with narrowed eyes.

“I gave them all away.”

“You _begged_ other people to take them off your hands.”

“Potato, potato,” Percy said, and Jason found in endlessly endearing how he pronounced ‘potato’ the same way twice. “Anyway, Jason talked to Chiron about the fight the satyrs and the fauns had.”

“We’re trying not to call it a fight,” Jason said. “We don’t want to sound like it was _that_ bad.”

“But it was,” Percy said, “ _that_ bad.”

“It’s called de-escalation, Percy,” Annabeth said. “Or, at least, an attempt at it.”

There was a clashing noise from the center of the arena as Malcolm parried and struck at another camper’s sword, throwing it out of her hand and into the air. “Let’s go through that slowly this time,” Malcolm addressed the class, motioning for the camper to pick up her sword.

“I don’t think de-escalation is fooling anyone,” Percy said, propping his cheek up against Jason’s head. “It was dumb of us to think the satyrs and the fauns would get along because they’re the same species. Like that’s ever worked in the history of the world. We should focus our energy on projects that will actually work. Right now, we’re just giving people reasons to think this whole alliance thing is doomed to fail.”

“I agree,” Jason said. “No one in Camp Jupiter has said anything against these missions, except for a few exceptions, but the general consensus in New Rome seems to be that Reyna and I are wasting our time with people that are essentially our sworn enemies.” He tilted his head up to look at Percy. “Especially when – no offence – one of them is a son of Neptune.”

Percy winced, and Jason instantly regretted his words. “They don’t know what they’re saying,” he continued, taking Percy’s hand and pulling it close. “If they knew you – if they met you – they wouldn’t think like that. We just need to show them that.”

“An awareness campaign,” Annabeth mused. “Should have thought of that a long time ago.”

She turned back to her laptop, fingers jumping like grasshoppers across the keyboard, clicking and clacking feverishly. She seemed to be typing up some kind of document that was completely in glowing Ancient Greek symbols.

“We can ignore her now,” Percy told Jason. “She’s not going to want to be interrupted.”

Jason turned in his seat so he could look Percy in the eye. “The residents of New Rome are only scared of what they don’t know. They’ve always heard Neptune is someone to be feared, his kids even more than that. That’s all they’re going off of. If they ever even _saw_ you –“

“I know, Jason.” Percy touched Jason’s jaw. His smile was gentle. “Don’t worry. Watch the lesson.”

Jason allowed Percy to turn him back around. “I didn’t mean to say anything mean to you,” he mumbled, sinking back into Percy’s chest.

He felt Percy kiss his ear. “I know,” he whispered, then kissed Jason’s ear again. “Your ears are amazing,” he murmured, making all the hairs on Jason’s arms stand on end. Jason closed his eyes and took an unsteady breath. 

“Like, almost edible,” Percy continued barely above a whisper. “They’re so perfectly shaped. You know that pasta? The one that looks like an ear? They’re like that, except they look even tastier.” 

Jason’s eyes flew open and a laugh burst out of him. Beside them, Annabeth interrupted her furious typing to look at Percy with raised eyebrows.

“Are you serious?” she said incredulously. “You’re supposed to be romancing him and _this_ is what you decide to whisper into his ear? At least hold off the weirdness for the first _month_ , Percy.”

“Annabeth Chase.” Percy took one hand off of Jason’s chest to put on his own hip, and the fact that he didn’t want to take off his other hand too made Jason laugh even harder. “Were you eavesdropping on our private conversation?”

“It’s not eavesdropping if you’re having your _private conversation_ right next to me,” Annabeth replied. “And who can resist listening to you talk about _ear pasta_?”

“I’m just telling the truth!” Percy protested. Jason was practically bent over with laughter. “What am I _supposed_ to say?”

“Definitely not _that_!” Annabeth said, and then, as if asking Jason to back them up, both Percy and Annabeth looked at Jason expectantly.

He grinned at Percy. “I think it’s called orecchiette, actually.”

Percy yelled with joy and bundled Jason in a hug. “Gods, I can’t believe you actually found a weirdo just like you,” Annabeth said, slapping her laptop shut. Beside her, Percy was kissing Jason over and over, laughter spilling out in the pauses.

When Percy finally pulled away, Jason chased him to plant one last contented kiss on him. 

Percy pressed his forehead to Jason’s. “You’re perfect.”

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Jason returned, feeling lightheaded with love. “But that doesn’t give you permission to eat my ears, no matter how much you want to.”

Percy erupted into laughter again, and the proud glow bloomed in Jason’s chest again. He buried his head in Percy’s neck and tried to hide his smile unsuccessfully.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Annabeth said, already on her feet. She quirked an eyebrow at Jason when he pushed himself into a sitting position, clearly having forgotten she had been there at all. “Please do me a favor and keep it strictly PG in front of the kids?”

“You got it,” Percy said, grinning, but his hands were pressing into Jason’s sides in a way that quickly told Jason he was lying.

And Jason wasn’t wrong. Although they stayed on the benches for the rest of the lesson, and stayed quiet after a surprisingly pointed look from Annabeth’s brother, Percy kept his mouth to Jason’s ear the entire time, nibbling and whispering. Annabeth had been woefully mistaken; Percy didn’t need _any_ help with his sweet nothings. He kept his voice soft but deep, and whispered things Jason thought he would never be brave enough to say to Percy, and nipped and sucked at Jason’s earlobes in between, making his pulse jump and his hands tremble.

Contrary to popular opinion, Jason and Percy hadn’t had sex yet. When they had first kissed in the principia all those weeks ago, Jason had been so worked up, he had almost ruined the intense make-out session right there. He had had to imagine a shaved Lupa the wolf with all his might in order to not completely embarrass himself in front of the guy he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. All the times after that had involved a lot of touching, hands below belts, but nothing beyond that. Although, clearly, they were both long, _long_ overdue.

By the time the lesson was over, Jason’s face was on fire, and his pants were uncomfortably tight. Jason’s whole world was narrowed into an unseen map on his skin – the back and sides of his neck, his ears, and his cheek. Even the smallest sigh was magnified on the oversensitive stretch of skin, making him shudder with every pass of Percy’s lips. 

He didn’t even notice when everyone packed up and left. It was only when Percy disappeared from behind him then reappeared in front of him that he realized he had completely lost track of time. They were completely alone.

“Well, hey there,” Percy said, grinning triumphantly. “You look little a flushed. Might want to take a breather.”

Jason grabbed a fistful of sand from the arena floor and threw it at him, making him laugh and sprint to the opposite side of the arena. “Jerk!” Jason shouted, chasing after him.

“You look cute when you’re all red in the face!” Percy called through his cackles. But he wasn’t laughing when Jason pushed a gust of wind at his feet, slipping them out from under him.

He didn’t let Percy fall, of course. The wind delivered an indignant Percy to him as he waited smugly on the edge of the arena.

“Not fair,” Percy complained. “I’m too far away from the lake to use my powers.”

“Should have thought of that before you did all that,” Jason said, trying his best not to gloat.

Percy tilted his head. “Before I did all what?” he asked innocently.

Heat rushed into Jason’s cheeks, making Percy burst into laughter. Jason opened his mouth to splutter “You can’t just –“ but Percy was already on him, pressing his smile to Jason’s, silencing him with a laughing kiss.

His breath was warm and sweet against Jason’s cheek, the graceful dip of his back smooth underneath Jason’s palms. He ran his hands down Percy’s broad shoulders, closer together as Percy’s waist tapered, then slipped his fingers down into the curve of his spine as his wrists caught over his hips like they belonged there.

Percy’s breath stuttered, and Jason knew why. He let his fingers skim over the very small of Percy’s back, and Percy gasped in the stillness.

It was a Curse, Percy had told Jason, the first time he had let Jason touch him there. They had been lying together in the Garden of Bacchus in New Rome, and Percy’s eyes had been the exact color of the lush grass beneath them, the exact color of the blinding sky above. “You could kill me if you wanted to,” Percy had whispered, and just the thought of it made Jason pull him close and try to hide him in his chest.

Percy hadn’t told him any details about the Curse, how he had gotten it or even how he could get rid of it, and Jason didn’t ask. Percy would tell him when it was time.

The only thing he needed to know for now was that Percy had put his life in the hands of a boy he met only a month ago, a boy from an enemy camp, a son of Zeus who had every right to hate a son of Poseidon.

Jason couldn’t bear it. He brought his hands up and cupped Percy’s face quietly, tenderly. He never wanted to hurt him, even accidentally.

“Percy,” he said. “Don’t ever doubt me, okay?”

Percy stared at him. Jason smoothed his thumbs over the delicate skin underneath Percy’s eyes. 

“I know I’m not the most affectionate person,” he continued, “And I know sometimes I might sound like I don’t mean it when I say things to you. But I promise I do. Don’t doubt that.”

It was the first time Jason had felt a smile grow underneath his own hands. It felt like giving shelter to a sprouting seed.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Percy said, looking like all of Jason’s dreams come true. “I know you better than that. I’ve never doubted you and I never will.”

Percy’s hands were soothing weights on Jason’s hips. They tightened when Jason pulled Percy closer and kissed him gently. On the lips, then his cheek, then the corner of his eye, the place Jason wanted to see laugh lines etch into one day. He knew that what Percy was saying was true, but he also knew people needed to see acts of love to believe in its existence, and in that moment he decided he was going to make sure he became the kind of person who could love Percy the way he deserved.

When Jason had kissed Percy’s eyes for the fifteenth time, Percy laughed a little. “You got emotional fast,” he said.

“Sorry,” Jason said, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“That’s okay.” Percy’s gaze was soft and adoring. “I like you like this. Actually, I like you like anything.”

That made Jason laugh. He pressed it into Percy’s cheek, wishing he could somehow push the happiness out of his lips straight into Percy’s heart. 

“You’re a great boyfriend,” he told Percy. 

Percy blinked, then beamed, and Jason realized this was the first time he had said the word ‘boyfriend’ out loud. “Not as great as you,” Percy said, smacking a kiss to Jason’s cheek, practically bubbling with happiness. It hurt Jason’s heart to realize he had been robbing Percy of this moment without even realizing it.

But there was nothing to be done about that now. All he could do was make sure he was better in the future, and he knew he was going to be. He had survived Lupa, climbed the ranks within the Fifth Cohort, become praetor, slain countless monsters, and finally destroyed Krios – and he had never even wanted to do any of that.

Now that there _was_ something that he wanted – and wanted so very badly – he was going to be nothing but the best.

It helped that, in Percy’s eyes, Jason had already reached that unachievable standard just by existing. 

“So what’s next, boyfriend?” he said, grabbing Percy’s hand. Percy smiled even brighter at this inconsequential act, so Jason took hold of Percy’s other hand too. He would have taken a third hand too, if he could. He would take a million of Percy’s hands if it got him to smile like that.

“Dinner,” Percy said. “Then the campfire, then bed.” With an effortless turn of his wrist, Percy instinctively adjusted their hands into their ideal placement. Jason decided he could be in charge of the hand-taking and leave the expert hand-holding to Percy.

“Alright then,” Jason said. “Lead the way.”

~*~

“Percy, Percy’s boyfriend,” Leo said, “Meet the horses of Cabeiri, revamped.”

The four bronze horses Leo had finished working on yesterday stood gleaming in the middle of the courtyard underneath the early sun. Leo had polished them to a blinding shine, making every camper stop and stare.

And Jason had to admit it was a sight to behold. The horses were huge, bigger than warhorses, but Jason had seen them move so he knew they were nowhere near as cumbersome. Every inch of their metallic skin glowed bronze, and Leo had put care in the details of the back, carving an artificial saddle covered in dark runes and symbols that almost seemed to dance when they caught the light. The so-called hooves of the horses were engraved with the same characters, swirling and looping around each other. 

The horses all had deep golden eyes and almost life-like features, and the most beautiful of all were their manes: clearly metallic, but billowing silkily in the calm breeze. Jason could have asked Leo how he had accomplished that, but he knew he couldn’t even begin to understand the answer.

But that wasn’t the thing that made Jason realize Leo was an artist and not just an inventor. It was the fact that each horse was distinct in its own way. One was clearly larger than all the rest. Another had braids woven in its hair. Another one had a narrower face, yet another a longer tail. The more Jason looked at them, the more he noticed their differences, obvious and minute alike. 

The campers around them were all murmuring among themselves too. “Look,” Percy whispered to Jason, “That one has a patch on its side. And longer eyelashes.”

“And that one has veins in its neck,” Jason mumbled, awestruck. “How did Leo _do_ this?”

“With some good old-fashioned Valdez ingenuity, my friend,” Leo said, walking over to pat the neck of the nearest horse. Its skin reflected Leo’s hand back like a mirror. “And they’re not just shiny, either. These horses can run at a maximum speed of 250 miles per hour – and that’s just on land.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “They can fly?”

“They can fly,” Leo said to Jason, then grinned at Percy, “ _and_ walk on water. And,” he said, turning to a random camper, “climb sheer cliffs better than a mountain goat.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “What does that have to do with me? I’m just a medic.”

“Furthermore,” Leo said, talking over the boy. “These horses can carry as many campers can fit on them at a single time, and can drag a minivan chock-full of little Girl Scouts _and_ their stacks of delicious, delicious cookies.”

“I’m hungry now,” someone muttered next to Jason.

“This is amazing, Leo,” Percy said, stepping forward to run a hand on a horse’s back. “How long have you been working on these?”

“A few months,” Leo smiled. “What do _you_ think, praetor?”

Every eye turned to him. Jason was suddenly an outsider, not Percy Jackson’s boyfriend. He was back to being a diplomat, this time assessing the quality of a demigod’s work.

But there was no false politeness in Jason’s reply. “It’s absolutely amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He grasped Leo’s shoulder. “I think you’re a bona fide genius.”

To his surprise, color arose in Leo’s cheeks. “Well, thanks,” he shrugged. “It really wasn’t that hard.”

“Show this to Chiron and Annabeth,” Percy chimed in. “They’d love it.”

“And then, later on,” Jason said to Leo, quietly, “Do you think we could borrow one of the horses for the evening? We’d get it back to you by, say, midnight?”

He didn’t need to look at Percy to know he was gaping at Jason in surprise. Leo only looked between the two of them once, then grinned. “You got it, boss,” he said to Jason. “As long as you don’t damage the rental.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jason said. Leo raised a fist at him and Jason bumped his back.

“What,” Percy said as they walked away and Leo was overtaken by the rest of the campers, “was that?”

Jason turned to face him. “Percy,” he said, “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

Percy’s face transformed from shock to delight so quickly, Jason’s brain was still catching up when Percy threw his arms around him and kissed him. “You took the words right out of my mouth,” he started to say, and then Jason did exactly that.

~*~

They didn’t tell anyone where they went or how long for, but as promised, Leo’s largest horse Aggie was returned to her stables by midnight, well after everyone else had gone to sleep.

The next day, Chiron knocked on Jason’s door to wake him up for breakfast in the dining pavilion, and Jason stumbled downstairs with Percy hand-in-hand. “You said Jason couldn’t sleep in my cabin,” Percy said, smirking over a glass of water, “but you never said anything about me not sleeping in _his_ room.”

“ _Technically_ ,” Jason added, sipping his coffee, “we didn’t break any rules.”

Inter-camp relations had never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr @boombashkas  
> fic tumblr @riflesspiral


End file.
